Beginnings & Endings
by bluegames
Summary: The shadowhunter's last stand, told by someone who lived it to the children that will never really understand. /freeverse, angsty.


The _**shadowhunters**_

are at **w/a/r** and they're **fighting** & _bleeding_ & dying

for this,

for _them_.

Because it was _them_ that started this,

wasn't it?

It began with angel-blooded _clarissa_,

and now it's ending with her

**demon** brother.

(the rest of the pages are filled the sames tales of

_loss_&death&**hate**)

* * *

In those pages,

you'll find little _max lightwood_,

reading a comic book and snuggled up against

his sister,

because she's there, too.

_isabelle lightwood_, with her fiery eyes & golden whip ,

reduced to nothing but a character in a fairytale.

And if she's imprinted into those words, so is _simon_.

The Daylighter, the **vampire**

((everyone seems to forget that

he was once more human than all of them))

And standing next to

him is _hodge_,

who wasn't exactly _**evil**_, not exactly _good_,

but enough of both to earn him

his own page in this story.

Remember _jordan kyle_?

Well, he's there, too.

Holding _maia_'s hand and grinning, so bright, so wide that

if he was alive,

it'd blind you.

And if you squint, you'll see little tidbits of

fallen _faeries_ & werewolves & **vampires** &

_**shadowhunters**_,

lost in the sea of forgotten faces.

* * *

Well, that's not exactly true, is it.

Because you can be certain that

_alec lightwood_'s mourning even as he

kills **demons**.

& that _clarissa morgenstern_

is so guilty,

so br/ok/en,

that she sometimes considers

joining them in forever.

& _jonathon christopher_,

the **real** one,

not that _idiotic angel boy,_

remembers, too.

He remembers the taste of

_v_i_c_t_o_r_y_

& the satisfaction of that

golden boy's

-the _angel boy's-_

pain.

* * *

Oh, no…

Seems like that _angel_ _boy's_ not as

**|\strong/|** as everyone thought he was.

((don't blame him,

**the weight of the world **

is something no man should have to carry))

He was never good with accepting

the impossible.

-to him, there was no such thing—

_==even if he was proved wrong a countless number of times==_

So, despite _clary's_ warnings,

he _**fought**_ & with

the _Morning Star_ chasing him,

**he tried to save them all.**

* * *

For a single, shining moment,

it looked as if they'd won.

But the cheers soon turned into wails

as that _angel boy_

- that golden boy -

fell from the ( ( sky ) ),

an #-_arrow-_ in his heart.

* * *

Now _jace lightwood_ is welcomed into

that miserable, twisted story,

lighting up the pages

with his golden smile &

belief in the impossible.

* * *

Everyone is _gone_,

and the **darkness** is coming,

and without _jace_ there to chase it away,

_she has no idea what to do._

So she stumbles along, each misstep another life

=_kaeliejocelynamatishenrytess abat_=

She's scared&alone&_waytooyoungforthis_

but all those

_**shadowhunters**_

are now looking to her, _for_ her,

and she realizes what he, what them _all_, would want.

She has to **fight**.

* * *

So here we are,

back at the beginning.

With that

angel-blooded _clarissa_,

a little less :pure:,

a little less ;whole;,

but an _angel_ all the same.

And then here's her brother,

the **demon**,

still :angry: and ;terrible;

and _far too __**dangerous**_.

It's strange don't you think,

that everything is

**ending** and

_beginning_ at the same time?

_clary_'s screaming & _jonathon's_ cursing & bodies falling

(just _bodies_, because they weren't people, not anymore)

& dear God, is this what Hell feels like?

And then for a moment, a single shining moment,

everything. just. _**stops**_.

she can see _alec_, his blue eyes

**}b}u}r}n{i{n{g{**

with anger & pain & sadness,

and there's Luke,

no longer *smiling*,

no longer _happy_.

The sight of them about

**s\h/a\t/t\e/r\s**

what's left of her heart.

Then she's turning back to _jonathon_,

but it's too late, it's far too late,

because he took advantage of

that single, shining moment

and now she's falling

_f. a. d. i. n. g,_

just like all the others.

* * *

But it's not all for nothing…

Because something's in that _angel girl _were

**br/o/ke/en**

& placed|back|together

in those few seconds that

_**saved the world**_.

* * *

Among those

_^shards^_ of her heart,

you could find the same story

that you're reading today.

A story of _loss_&death&**hate**,

but also one of

_hope_&life&**love**

So as she's falling,

downdowndown,

into a figure in our past,

into death,

into life,

into _forever_,

she reaches up and

drags_ jonathon_ with her.

* * *

So here we are, kids,

at the end.

And to you, I understand, this tale will always

be words in a textbook or a bedtime story,

it's characters never _**real**_,

just a jumble of

heroes & villains & victims,

standing tall and immortalized

in the story that _ended _them all.

((the one that let all of us

_begin_))


End file.
